<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pity Party by KeldvokWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504307">Pity Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites'>KeldvokWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Happy late birthday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you going to sit in your room and mope? That’s… not like you.”</p>
<p>Shiori recognized the shrill and shaky voice outside her door: The Student Council President’s younger sister, Nanami Kiryuu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arisugawa Juri/Takatsuki Shiori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pity Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaqss/gifts">Maaqss</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you going to sit in your room and mope? That’s… not like you.”</p>
<p>Shiori recognized the shrill and shaky voice outside her door: The Student Council President’s younger sister, Nanami Kiryuu.</p>
<p>“Why do you care? I’m not your responsibility,” Shiori said curtly. “Or your brother’s, for that matter. Besides, what do you know about me, anyway?”</p>
<p>“…Juri said that you always loved celebrating your birthday…or at least, that you used to.”</p>
<p>“Juri says a lot of things,” Shiori said. “Doesn’t mean anything.”</p>
<p>She heard the crinkle of a plastic bag as it was being set down, followed by Nanami loudly exhaling in defeat.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m sorry you feel that way. She sent me all the way over here, you know. Happy Birthday, or whatever.”</p>
<p>When Shiori opened the door, Nanami was gone.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Quickly retrieving the bag from outside her room, Shiori began to tear into the bag’s contents: Inside was a slice of cake and a plastic fork. Her room was still dimly lit by the light of her wax warmer (she had managed to “borrow” it from another student on campus – an early birthday gift, she figured, as long as he was none the wiser), and although she wasn’t sure cake would be the answer to all her problems, she sat down on her bed to eat it anyway.</p>
<p>Right as she was about to take the first bite, she caught a glimpse of the photo of on her nightstand, and her stomach turned. She felt judged her every time she looked at the photo of Juri, as though the unflinching eyes saw something Shiori had tried her best to conceal. But whenever she would try to get rid of it - to throw the cheap frame against the wall and smash the damn thing into stupid little pieces- her hands would tremble, and she would set it back down.</p>
<p>“Damn it,” Shiori said, as she stabbed the fork into the cake.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Shiori?” Juri said, opening the door to her room to find a hunched over mass of purple hair and gray sweatpants clumsily taking up the frame.</p>
<p>“Hey there,” Shiori said, her face red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. “Thanks for the cake, I guess. But you could have come yourself, you know. Still afraid of little Shiori?”</p>
<p>Juri looked at the fork still sticking out of the cake in its container.</p>
<p>“Shiori, it’s not like that,” Juri said calmly.</p>
<p>“Then WHAT is it, then?” Shiori shouted. “You go out of your way to get me this - not an easy feat in this tight-ass school, mind you – and then you have <em>Nanami </em>of all people, the damn Cow of Ohtori, hand it off like some sort of milk maid?”</p>
<p>A soft laugh escaped from Juri’s lips at the description of Nanami.</p>
<p>“Would you like to come in?” Juri asked. “I was just about to put on a movie.”</p>
<p>Shiori glared at her.</p>
<p>“Can I pick?”</p>
<p>“It <em>is</em> your birthday, after all.”</p>
<p>“Damn right it is.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come chat with me on Tumblr! <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok">@KeldvokWrites</a><br/>Follow me on Twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/keldvok">@Keldvok</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>